StarCraft: Vigilant of Aiur
by Darth Sith'ari
Summary: Aiur falls no more. As from the shadows, the Vigilant of Aiur strike against the enemies of the Protoss, that would dare attempt to despoil there homeworld a second time.
1. Ghosts of Kaldir: Part 1

_In honor of Khas, who brought the Aeon of Strife to an end, and ushered in a golden age for the Firstborn._

 _In honor of Adun, who spared the forefathers of the Nerazim, and spirited our brothers and sisters from the Conclaves malice._ __

 _In honor of Tassadar, who in defiance of the Conclave sought to save Aiur, and brought the Overmind of the Zerg low._ __

 _In honor of Zeratul, who in spite of his branding as a traitor to both the Khali and the Nerazim, ushered us unto hope._ __

 _In honor of Artanis, who broke the chains of the Fallen One, and truly united the Protoss, and reclaimed our homeworld._ __

Aiur fell once, because of the hubris of our people. Aiur shall fall, no more, for we are the Vigilant of Aiur. We have been chosen by the Hierarch himself to protect Aiur from those who would dare attempt to break the Firstborn as we nearly were before. Given blessing to tread, where the Daelaam cannot tread in plain sight, to bring war where the Firstborn are forbidden to fight openly. In the shadows we strike against those who would seek to bring ruin to our homeworld a second time.

My name is Arlatha, sister of Hierarch Artanis. I'm the leader of the Vigilant of Aiur. I was on patrol on the outskirts of Daelaam territory, onboard my flagship. The Mothership, the Shield of Aiur. "Phase-Smith Colorada, can you detect anything suspicious?" I said to the ships pilot.

"Nothing of interest so far Executor Arlatha, a few anomalous readings here and there, but nothing out of the ordinary Executor." Colorada said and it is no lie that right now I was bored. While it would be more then wrong and irresponsible for me to wish conflict, and that my duty is more than simply seeking conflict. But it has been a very long while since my crew's last battle, and I grow restless from our lack of activity. I've trained virtually nonstop in the art of the Avenger warrior, and that's just been to re-leave the boredom.

"Executor Arlatha! We've picked up a signal." Colorada said as the bridges instruments went off.

"Define 'signal'?" I asked skeptically, the Vigilant of Aiur don't chase after every random signal. But if it's important enough for the sensors to go off like this then it has to be something important.

"It is of an Ark, one thought lost during the Second Great War near the ice world of Kaldir." Colorada explained.

"Kaldir? I'm familiar with that name, an expedition was sent to see if the planet could be terraformed for colonization. What is this ship doing in this system? We're nowhere near Kaldir" I asked.

"Unknown, but our sensors have picked up Zerg biomasses within-"

"Zerg?! Ready our warriors to board the Ark! We must learn the meaning of this outrage." I said, Zerg... I've always hated those monsters. They all but destroyed our civilization, Aiur in ruins, our people driven to the brink of extinction. The only consolation is that we were reunited with the Dark Templar on Shakuras. But for all the lives the Zerg took during that dark hour... I will never forgive there misbegotten kind for the horrors they unleashed on the homeworld. While Artanis may dictate thus far that the Swarm under Zagara's dominion is an ally, but I remember the madness of the One-Day War. But that mess is a story for another time I think, nothing to do with the matter at hand.

We teleported onboard the Ark, including myself, a Dark Templar by the name of Sol'um, a Tal'darim Blood Hunter known as Kadar, and finally my own pupil, Adept Yaat. "By the Xel'Naga what a mess, there's Creep everywhere." Kadar said, noting the Zerg Creep lining the walls of the ship.

"Yes, Zerg tend to leave Creep like this whenever they set up anywhere." Sol'um said, irritated with his Blood Hunter counterpart as usual.

"Still, there's so much of the stuff. You can barely make out the walls there's so much Creep." Kadar said.

"Warriors, we must focus. We must find the source of this Creep, and eliminate it." I said, breaking up the unproductive bantering between my warriors.

We moved through the corridors, aside from Creep we found the wrecked remains of Sentries, Stalkers and Immortals lining the halls, along with the corpses of various non-sentient species. Most likely harvested for biomass or for 'Essence' for their own nefarious ends. "The Zerg have truly made a number out of this place. I thought the old ruins on Aiur were a mess, but this comes pretty close I think." Kadar commented.

"Kadar be silent! Besides, as extensive as the Creep is aboard this vessel. The infestation on Aiur was far, far worse." I said to the Blood Hunter, normally I'd leave him behind on the Shield of Aiur. Rather than bring him along and put up with his insufferable sarcasm. But he has been relatively well behaved of late so I granted him the right to fight beside me and my warriors. Besides, the Zerg would likely have grown detectors like Overseers and Spore crawlers. So his talent for Void Stasis would be of great help here.

"Executor,there are Zerg up ahead, and there is an Overseer among there number!" Yaat said, and speak of Amon Kadar had a use.

"You know what must be done. Put the Overseer in stasis Kadar, and we slaughter the Zerg." I commanded.

"I need no order to imprison anything!" Kadar said, I didn't take his comment personally, he did it anyway.

"Yaat! Shoot down the Overseer while we deal with the ground forces."

I, Sol'um and Kadar dealt with the Zerg on the ground. Keeping what we could from harming Yaat while she used an experimental blaster cannon that could target air born enemies to deal with the Overseer. She did so, but not before taking great wounds.

"Yaat fall back! We'll exterminate the Zerg here and press on when you feel ready." I said to Yaat as I gutted a Hydralisk with my phase scythe.

"Must we coddle the Adept like this?" Kadar said, I didn't need to correct him, as Sol'um slapped him across the face.

"Be silent Blood Hunter! If Arlatha wishes to tend to Yaat, then that is not your place to question." Sol'um said, letting his temper get the better of him. Not because he was dealing with Kadar, but his temper was more incited by the destruction of Shakuras during the End War. Even after a few years his rage has not subsided at the destruction of the Nerazim's adopted planet. On the plus side he hates the Zerg at least as much as I do.

"Yaat, how are your wounds?" I asked of my student.

"It is... nothing I can't handle Executor. My shields took most of the assault." Yaat said, doing her best to put on a brave face for me. It wasn't necessary of course, and the pain on her face and the scars on her armor were both dead giveaways.

"Nonsense child, take this. It should restore some of your strength." I said as I gave her a device. Something that the Phase-Smith Karax himself created in the aftermath of Amon's defeat, I believe that it was inspired by the medical devices the Terrans use.

"A Bio-Restoration Drone… no Executor, we have to conserve these-"

"I'm well aware that we have few of these devices. Now be quiet and let the drone do its job." I said as the drone healed Yaat. Unfortunately after it was done, it shorted out and fell to the floor, and warped out for repairs.

"Oh! So that's why we can't just have one of those things to each of us." Kadar said.

"Yes, there still prototypes. Not sure why our technology seems to have such a problem with Terran engineering." I explained, we moved down the corridors, slaying Zerg as we went. Occasionally we ran into scrapes like the one when we first arrived. Eventually we arrived at the bridge... and I must say that what we saw was horrible indeed, a Brood Mother.

"I am Niadra! By the will of the Queen of Blades all Protoss shall be consumed." Niadra said.

"Well... we have our culprit for this mess. Shall I place a beacon for the Sentinels?" Kadar said.

"No... I have a better idea." I said as I placed my own Warp Beacon.

"What? Surely summoning him isn't necessary?" Sol'um asked.

"Perhaps, but Brood Mothers are not to be trifled with. He's the best warrior we have on hand. Plus, it'll make for a wonderful ambush." I said as a warp field stabilized, and out stepped the greatest warrior of our generation... or at least the closest left in creation

"En Taro Artanis young Arlatha!" Talandar said in his usual boisterous tone.

"Yes, En Taro Artanis, but you must be quiet. We're onboard a lost Ark overrun by Zerg. The Brood Mother is on the bridge back there, but the entire area is covered in-"

"Say no more! I shall face this Zerg abomination in single combat. EN TARO TASSADAR!" Talandar said as he charged heedlessly into Zerg brood head on.

"And he charged in, was that your plan? Have Talandar serve as a distraction while we summon Purifiers?" Kadar said.

"Not entirely, but we must place our beacons at key locations around the bridge. Niadra's Zerg will go off to defend their Brood Mother... and when there all slaughtered our reinforcements will make quick work of taking this bridge." I said, and we went about our work. Placing Warp Beacons, and helping Talandar where we could against the Brood Mother.

"Okay, we've got the Beacons in place. Is now the time to activate them?" Yaat asked.

"Yes Yaat, feel the wrath of Aiur, Zerg filth!" I said as I ignited the beacons, and they in turn produced warp fields that the Purifier Sentinels warped into. The Sentinels began their work in removing the Zerg hatcheries off of the bridge. "Vigilant of Aiur! Drive back these filth!" I shouted as we joined in the slaughter.

"No! The will of Kerrigan will not be denied!" The Brood Mother shrieked.

"Be silent abomination! You have sullied a craft of the Firstborn! That is reason enough for you to be purged!" I said as my squad and I engaged to help Talandar.

Even after the wounds that mighty Talandar inflicted, it was still a hard fought battle. Zerg of all variety's fought to aid there Brood Mother, eventually we finally felled Niadra. "Yaat, access the ships computers and find out what happened to the Kaldir colony." I asked of Yaat, she did so accessing the computers. "Kaldir colony... that has a nice ring to it, Kaldir colony-"

"Not another word Kadar." Sol'um said.

"Well, looks like this thing is on reserve power only, wouldn't surprise me if that Brood Mothers first target was the main power core." Yaat said.

"Is there enough power to extract the logs for latter study?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to say Executor, but no." Yaat said.

"Then you shall have more! Phase-Smith Colorada, I need you to do a power transfer between the Shield of Aiur and this Ark, we need the systems onboard restored yesterday!" I said as I opened a com channel to my Phase-Smith.

"I understand, beginning transfer of auxiliary power to the Ark." Colorada said.


	2. Ghosts of Kaldir: Part 2

Several hours passed as we waited for the Kaldir Ark's logs to be extracted from the ships computers. It didn't help that the Ark had so little power, that we had to transfer power from the Shield of Aiur. In the meantime, I was watching a manner of primitive Terran entertainment in Yaat's quarters. While I don't disapprove of her fascination with Terran culture, I still find myself wondering why she would be interested in how Terrans while away their short lifespans. I had always assumed that with a little under a century to live, and so frequently killing each other, that Terran's would be even more hotheaded then we often are. And for the most part that is true. But all this is irrelevant to the matter at hand.

"Executor Arlatha, we have finished downloading the Ark's logs and... Executor, what is that noise?" Phase-Smith Colorada said, noting the, 'movie' as the Terran's refer to it.

"Never mind that, I will look upon the logs on the bridge. Yaat, save our place so that we might watch it at a latter point." I said.

"But, this looks like it's going to get good!" Yaat said childishly, she's a young one, even younger then Artanis was during the Fall of Aiur.

"All the more reason to save our place, I have a feeling that we'll be going to Kaldir soon to look into this mess." I said as I left for the bridge.

When I got there, I looked over the logs from the desecrated Ark. Colonization started out smoothly, aside from one instance of running into a relatively small Brood. Then, things got distorted in the records. But I recognized the voice... Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades. I had heard that after the raid on Char that she had escaped from Emperor Arcturus Mengsk's wrath, and went about to different planets. Attacking worlds for 'essence' as the Zerg call it, rebuilding the accursed Swarm from the ground up after she was cleansed by the Keystone... still amazed that the Terran's turned it into a weapon.

At any rate, the archives showed that the Zerg... were merciless, as usual, and what's worse. They somehow adapted to Kaldir's extreme cold, and destroyed much of the colony. My blood ran hot to see as our people were slaughtered, they even tried to warn Shakuras, but... but the psi-link spires were the first of the colony that was destroyed. Then they blockaded the warp conduits... none of the shuttles survived. Then the surviving colonists went aboard the Ark to return home the slow way.

I saw every detail... as Lasarra, a friend of mine when we were young. Was infected with a larva... and that larva eventually became Niadra. It ached within me to see as brave Protoss were butchered by the Zerg, and the worthless abomination took the Ark for her own. "Zerg... filth… from Drone… to Queen…" I muttered as I clenched my fists in rage.

"Executor?... do you wish to be alone?" Colorada asked in concern.

"No, set course to Kaldir, we're going to kill any Zerg that are on that ball of ice." I said.

"With all due respect Executor, are these Zerg a threat to Aiur?" Colorada asked.

"It's Zerg, every last one of them. From zergling to the Overqueen is a threat to Aiur. Now... please, set course for Kaldir, though if there are no Zerg, we should ensure that no one disturbs the remains of our fallen kin." I said, trying my best not to lose my temper.

An hour or so later, we were in orbit above Kaldir. "Executor, initial scans show Terran's down on the planet's surface." Colorada said.

"What manner of Terran's?" I asked, Terran's are frankly an... odd species, to put it mildly. In my, admittedly limited experience with their kind, I've found them both brave and cowardly, bright and stupid, wise and foolish... not to dissimilar to the Firstborn at times.

"There, not Dominion, I'm trying to contact them. But there not responding to hails... but I am getting some communications, patching audio in now." Colorada said.

"-and that be why we're even on this stupid ice ball! So please, either shut yer mouth and get back to salvagin' this Protoss junk. Or I'll burn you alive myself! So says Admiral Vulcan!" An... odd sounding voice said.

"Pirates... they dare to poke about the ruins of our people?! Phase-Smith! Open a channel to this Vulcan!" I ordered.

"Already opening a channel to there flagship." Colorada said as the main computer displayed the Terran wretch.

"This is Executor Arlatha of the Daelaam, and I have contacted you with a warning, human. Either leave this world alone, and turn over any and all Protoss technology that you pirate filth have scavenged. Or this frozen world shall be your grave, with none to mourn your passing Vulcan!" I said in rage at the Terran, and I got a better look at him. An officer's uniform, and severe looking burn scars on most of his face.

"Oh really? You think you can handle me and my boy's, toss? Why don't you come down here and say it to my face!" Vulcan said his voice gruff, dripping with misplaced pride.

"Then you shall know the wrath of the Firstborn! Colorada, clear a location, so that we may install a base with orbital fire near his location." I ordered, and in less than a minute, the Purifier Beam had decimated an outlying pirate base.

"Warping base structures and probes down to the surface." Colorada said.

"What the Devil did you just do you mouthless wench?!" Vulcan spluttered.

"Why, I'm going to repeat my offer of surrender to you in person. Who knows, maybe we will allow some of your crew to leave this world alive before we're through with you." I said.

It wasn't long before myself and my retainers were at my side on the planet's surface... in hind sight, it probably would have been better to just send down the Purifiers in first. So we wouldn't have to deal with Kaldir's extreme cold.

"Have I ever told any of you at length about my youth and homeworld?" Kadar chimed.

"No one cares Tal'darim." Sol'um said venomously.

"It was a cold, though boring place. Nothing really exciting happened unless directly related with local politics, or during combat drills, but now... I wish I was back there, instead of FREEZING MY PHILAR OFF." Kadar shrieked... though I can't say I blame him. From the logs of the fallen colonists, it's almost as cold as the Eternal Night itself, and for some reason anyone caught out in the planets ice storms are incased in ice... not certain how that would work however.

"Calm yourself Blood Hunter Kadar, the upgrades I made to your armor should ignite... right, about... now!" Colorada said, and suddenly I no longer felt cold.

"Why didn't you do that sooner Phase Smith?" Yaat said.

"It's a gradual update I'm afraid. For now, it'll only affect the Executor and you. But it will eventually affect your warriors, war machines and base structures." Colorada said, I don't understand why it wouldn't be immediate, to everything. But I trust my Phase Smith on this matter... though that trust wains a bit when Terran incendiary troops are recklessly barreling down on the base, with only us a handful of Zealots, Stalkers and Phase Turrets to defend it.

"Roast em' boys!" Said a Firebat as the pirates descended on us.

"Let these pyromaniacs be dealt with!" Sol'um said as we dealt with the Firebats, Hellions, and Hellbats. Thankfully we destroyed them before the next ice storm encased our forces.

"We're alive... but how long will we have to wait to properly retaliate?" Yaat asked.

"Leave that to us my student. Sol'um, Kadar and myself will deal with the Terran's. You will have to stay here to help defend this base. While we clear an approach, Adun watch over you." I said, though my confidence was quickly dashed when a number of Ravens arrived at our position. It didn't help in the least that we were trying to deal with an emplacement of Siege Tanks... and followed by the Ravens deploying turrets. By the Xel'Naga I can be a fool at times.

"RUN AWAY! FALL BACK TO THE SHADOWS!" Sol'um shouted.

"Finally! We agree on something Dark Templar!" Kadar said as all three of us ran in the opposite direction of the tanks and turrets.

"Colorada! We need some further help down here!" I said.

"Well that's what happens when you charge into enemy lines like that. Especially against Terrans, you know that they are not to be underestimated." Colorada scolded.

"I was defending the Spear of Adun during the attack on Raven Rock!" I answered.

"You know that's no excuse for your carelessness... and speaking of Terrans. I'm detecting Terran Warp Drive signatures entering the system." Colorada said.

"Oh no... Please don't say that there reinforcements for this Vulcan wretch." Kadar said in aggravation.

"Protoss forces, this is Captain Jessica Hall of the Dominion. To what do we owe the pleasure of your... august company?" I'd be more interested in why she's here.

"We're not foes of yours Captain. But what brings the Dominion out to this frozen waste?" I asked.

"We've tracked the renegade Vulcan and his men to this system. He's a traitor to the Dominion, and has managed to acquire highly experimental technology." Captain Hall said.

"He is poking about the remains of a fallen Protoss colony. So it seems to me that we share a common foe Captain Hall." I said as orbital bombardment struck onto the surface, shattering the pirate's defenses.

"We're establishing a beachhead planet side. My forces will be joining you shortly." Captain Hall said.

"Very well, we shall join you in the fight soon." I said, it wasn't long before were returned to base, and found Yaat and our warriors none the worse for wear... in fact Yaat looked more than a little annoyed.

"If this is about leaving you behind-"

"No, you charged head on with thinking, or any support. It's fortunate that none of you were killed, especially since we haven't gotten a Dark Shrine erected yet." Yaat said.

"Well, have the upgrades to our forces that allow our forces and structures to survive the cold?" I asked.

"Yes, your warriors are now immune to Kaldir's ice storms." Colorada said, we wasted no time in engaging the Pirates. With the aid of the Dominion, we quickly overwhelmed the bases defenses.

"Onward, for Aiur and the fallen!" I shouted as we engaged the bases bunker system.

"Alright lads, we get off this rock now!" Said Vulcan, and then a number of Battlecruisers shot up from the surface, and warp jumped.

"Damn it! And I was this close to putting him down!" Captain Hall swore.

"Calm yourself young one. We have already sent word of this Vulcan to Aiur. Moreover, I had already launched Observers to track Vulcan in the event that he would escape us." Phase-Smith Colorada said, always a few steps ahead at times.

"And how long would tracking Vulcan and his crew take?!" Hall asked impatiently.

"Do not take such a tone with my Phase Smith Human! For now, we will wait until we can gleam there location, and deal with the forces he left behind." I said, though I must admit, I am disappointed that we didn't capture this sacrilegious fool. But that's the way of things at times.


	3. Ghosts of Kaldir: Part 3

Many weeks passed since we fought against the Terran pirate Vulcan on Kaldir. The Shield of Aiur was anchored at Aiur for maintenance and resupply for equipment. Normally I would have been on the frontiers of Protoss space, searching for any potential threats against the Daelaam... but it is good to be on the homeworld of the Firstborn. I still remember that dark day... I feared that the Khali would live as the Nerazim had.

A thousand years away from our homeland, the Zerg defiling Auir, and our once powerful race reduced to refuges. It reminded me why I became an Avenger... we weren't able to save Aiur, but I swore on my life that I would avenge her. And in spite of everything, the death of Matriarch Razagal, Kerrigan's machinations during the Brood War, and even the horrors we experienced at the hands of the Fallen One, Amon. Here we are... once again bathed beneath the light of the Golden Orb of Day.

Though we are still burning out the Creep and the few Zerg that still fester out in the wilds, but still, we're home... but there are still threats beyond Aiur's surface. The Zerg are still a lingering threat to our homeworld, and the great and many divisions and ambitions of the Terrans inevitably mean that we'll fight them, and there's no telling what the likes of the Tal'darim, and other dissident factions of the Firstborn are up to.

That's where I and the Vigilant of Aiur come in. We go, where otherwise the Daelaam cannot go without arousing suspicion form allies, and enemies alike. Such as the Terran Dominion, or my brother Artanis's misguided attempts to coexist with the Overqueen Zagara and her Zerg.

At any rate, I was meditating at a Dark Shrine at New Antioch, without the Khala... there was an emptiness that couldn't be fully explained. We Khali have lived with it for so long that we couldn't imagine life without it. So I went to meditate on the Void, along with my mentor as an Avenger, Preator Mar'iia.

Back in the day Khala was a warm, inviting thing, but the Void?... the silence of it was frankly maddening. Though to be honest, it's not too unexpected, as with the extinction of the Xel'naga, and there home empty, it isn't too unreasonable. Though I wish there was SOMETHING IN THE VOID! Anyway, it wasn't long before I received word of Colorada, finally breaking my boredom.

"Executor, we've received a fix on the location of the Terran pirate Vulcan. You'll want to be aboard the Shield of Aiur for me to explain this." Colorada said, it took a while, but I convinced Mar'iia that my absence would be important.

"Okay I'm here and... why is everyone else here, I assumed you'd all be enjoying your shore leave?" I asked as Yaat, Sol'um, and Kadar were on the bridge as I arrived.

"It's about the Observers I sent. They tracked Vulcan to a system... one that has worse implications then simply rummaging around an abandoned ice world." Colorada said.

"And where exactly is this Vulcan stopping off?" Yaat asked.

"Well... there's the thing, he's been moving around systems since our encounter on Kaldir. Keeping away from the Dominion and... Well he's set up shop here." Colorada said, and on the display scream was an image of a shattered world... a very familiar looking word.

"I do not believe it... Shakuras! That pirate is skulking among the ruins of the Nerazim! THIS, INSULT, MUST BE MET WITH BLOOD!" Sol'um shrieked with rage.

"Marshal our forces, and set course to the remains of Shakuras!" I said, it wasn't long before we arrived in orbit of the shattered remains of Shakuras.

"Activate the cloaking field, and keep our ships inside of it. Find his ships, and do as much damage as possible before we make planet fall! Send word to the Dominion navy that we've found Vulcan." I ordered as the weapons of the Shield of Aiur fired upon the pirate fleet.

It was a short fight as there crude vessels were no match for the might of the Vigilant, by the time the Dominion arrived the pirates were already trying in vain to retreat. We then set up a joint base on the surface near where Vulcan was entrenched.

"Vulcan, this is Arlatha. I'm certain that you remember me from Kaldir. I want to make something abundantly clear to you. You are trespassing on sacred ground of the Firstborn. You trespass on the ruins of Shakuras! I care not for your reasons, or even why you think scavenging among the graves of the Nerazim was a good idea. But know this... you will not escape the battle to come. Your ships have been blasted from the night sky, reduced to ashes. And now you stand on the threshold of ruination, offer prayers to whatever god you claim to follow... you're going to need them when I rend your head from your neck." I said into a com channel, no answer came. He probably figured that it'd be pointless to argue against me.

We made landfall, and found that the pirates had some... unique equipment. "That tank just jumped up a cliff... THAT TANK JUMPED UP A CLIFF!" Kadar shouted as said tank, effectively broke the laws of physics and used some manner of jump jets to get to high ground, and entered siege mode.

"I for one care not how that was done, these Terrans will be cast down!" I said as we assailed the pirate compound. It was a large place, but they were no match for the might of the Vigilant of Aiur... at least not before the pirates rallied and nearly overwhelmed me and my retainers. Fortunately the Dominion was more than capable to deal with the incendiary troops.

"This is Captain Hill, small universe isn't it?" Hill said as Terran Banshee's dealt with our immediate foes.

"Yes, it is good to see you again, and aiding us once again." I said.

"Indeed, we'll be setting up base, and take the fight to Vulcan." Hill said.

"It's good to have some help... but what is with this Vulcan and his use of incendiary infantry and armaments?" Kadar asked.

"He served during the First Great War, one of the few Confederate officers to survive the Battle of Tarsonis. Pretty much hates aliens with a passion... doesn't explain why he's here though." Hill said.

"His reasons are irrelevant; he will not desecrate this world further!" I said, it wasn't long before the greatest war machines of the Khalai, Nerazim, Tal'darim and Purifiers descended upon the pirate Vulcan... and I was alone in the base.

"Aw hell! Vulcan ain't paying us enough to deal with this!" A Marine said as he and a few of his compatriots ran away from me. They are wise to fear me. I then confronted Vulcan... who was in a very large Hellbat.

"Lady... you bleed me plenty. But you ain't going back to your friends to brag about it!" Vulcan said, the battle between us was a slog... and I did get a number of burns, but I was triumphant.

Vulcan was dead... and perhaps the ghosts of Kaldir can rest easier, and know that even in death that they we're not alone.

Aiur fell once before... it shall NEVER fall again, not while I live. Not while the Vigilant live.


End file.
